


Like a Summer Storm

by mochibuni



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Silver Millennium Era, just a whole lot of sex in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibuni/pseuds/mochibuni
Summary: Endymion and Serenity introduce the Inner Guard to the Shitennou for the first time. First impressions are bad impressions, unless you're Nephrite.Second chapter is the smut. \o/





	1. Bad Impressions

She rolled over him like a summer storm. Hot and crackling, a bolt of lighting plummeting to his face. The only look she gave him was a gruff approval at his body sprawled on the marble floor before she turned heel and marched away, a steady chirp of dismay from the Moon Princess trailing after.

Nephrite's first encounter with the Princess of Jupiter taught him her raw strength matched her beauty and he best learn to duck her right hook.

His prince sighed before extending his hand. "Must you?"

"Must I?" Nephrite retorted, or at least tried. His face was starting to swell from the well placed blow.

"You must stop treating women that way," Prince Endymion replied, "They do not like to be objectified, especially on business."

Nephrite reached for Endymion's hand, "Hey I'm an equal opportunist, She's welcome to look at my package as much as I looked at her breasts." He felt his rear hit the floor as Endymion’s hand quickly withdrew. The General of the North opened his mouth to protest, but found himself silent as cold blue eyes cut through him like steel. He shifted under the gaze.

"You're relieved of duty, for one month," Endymion commanded, pulling himself up to full height, arms crossed.

"What, are you grounding me, like a child?" Nephrite snorted, pushing himself off the ground and dusting his slacks, looking anywhere but at his prince.

"It can be longer," Endymion replied, eyes narrowing..

"You've got to be kidding me, this wasn't even an official meeting--"

"Official or not, it is still a meeting between kingdoms-- multiple planets even as she is a princess of Jupiter by birthright!" Endymion lectured, his words vibrating off the marble floors and through his general. He sighed, ruffling his dark hair, feeling waves of mortifying anger radiating and crashing from Nephrite.

"I know you,” Endymion said softly, clasping Nephrite on the shoulder, “So take this seriously and do what needs to be done." He turned and strode down the hallway leaving Nephrite with a smarting jaw and smarting pride.

 

***

 

"I like beautiful things," he answered, his pale cheek resting on gloved fingertips. In his other hand he swirled a rose liquid with precision, though his eyes wandered beyond in a haze.

"Surely you are not trying to say the Princess of Mercury is not beautiful!" his younger companion admonished, gripping his own crystal flute tightly.

Zoisite closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, still swirling the liquid. Jadeite knew what this sigh meant, he had been at the receiving end many times before. He took a long swig of his drink while he waited, though unsure if he wanted to hear what Zoisite was inevitably going to say.

But it really wasn't what Zoisite was going to say, rather, that look he was going to give. And with a flutter of an eyelash there it was, embalmed with glassy green eyes and framed with wisps of curled auburn hair. It was boredom, it was elitism, and to Jadeite's surprise, bridled with rage. He quickly sunk back into the cushions hoping to avoid the look further.

"She is easy on the eyes, perhaps even conventionally pretty," Zoisite breathed, "But she lacks all charm, her look, her eyes--" Zoisite stopped to take a sip of his drink, the iced liquid spreading down his throat and through his sternum, creeping through him like a winter chill. He shut eyes, in the darkness a pure blue gaze bore through him.

"She's cold. Like ice."

 

***

 

"This may actually leave a mark," Zoisite mused, gently tending to Jadeite's blistering shoulder. The young general grimaced under the cotton swab all the same, though welcomed the thin layer of cooling ointment attempting to fix the damage that was wrought by her blaze.

"Oh like a battle scar!" Nephrite exclaimed leaning forward to get a better look. "Pursuing women is often like war, wear it like a trophy!"

"You think-- ARRG" Jadeite wailed as two very pointy fingers jabbed at his wound, a feral noise emitting above his head.

"No collateral damage, please," Endymion pleaded, removing Zoisite's hand from Jadeite's shoulder and taking the remains of the medical supplies unto himself.

"Why do you care, I thought you didn't like any of them?" Nephrite raised an eyebrow as Zoisite huffed into an open seat.

"They don't deserve any of our attention," Zoisite hissed, "Not after...mmm..."

"Yes?" A deep, rich voice cut through the room, startling the four men. A soft click of the door shutting broke the silence as the head general, Kunzite, entered as if he had always been.

"Where have you been, Kunzite, I was starting to worry," Endymion admonished, nearly dropping the bandages onto Jadeite's head.

Kunzite gave a small bow, his long hair falling onto his outstretched white cape like molten silver. "I apologize, my prince. But what were you about to say, Zoisite?"

"Oh uhm," Zoisite choked, nervously dragging his slim fingers through his curls, "They were very, ah, rude."

Nephrite guffawed, slapping his knee, "What, because they didn't like you? Because frigid ice water woman told you exactly what you are to your face?" Zoisite balked as Nephrite pushed himself back, arms stretched behind his head, "I like 'em."

"Even Jupiter that punched you into the ground?" Jadeite asked earnestly.

"Even more so!"

"Nephrite..." Endymion warned.

Jadeite beamed, "I understand completely. Mars may be too hot for now, but I must admire her flame!"

"But that's the problem, she hurt you!” Zoisite argued, “Probably with the intent of something worse. And she beat you to the ground!" He chopped his arm in the air, enunciating his points. "And okay maybe it was deserved (Nephrite shrugged), but regardless, it is inappropriate!"

Zoisite rounded on Endymion, "If you expect us to behave, then you best tell your princess to have her women do the same."

"He is correct," Kunzite agreed, cutting Endymion off before he could respond, "I'll speak with the head of her guard since you've been too preoccupied to do the honor."

Endymion gulped as the senior general swiftly went through the doorway with a click, as if he had never been. The remaining men sat in silence, relieved and yet puzzled by Kunzite's demeanor and exit.

"Say, isn't Venus the head of Serenity's guard?" Nephrite began, tapping his mouth with his fingers. Silence continued to linger above their heads, heavy with confusion and denial.

"...no, he-- we know he's not like that--" Endymion stumbled. Zoisite's eyes grew wide, clutching at his chest.

Jadeite peered around at his shocked comrades, "Well I don't really know what's going on, but I hope he puts in a good word for me to pass on to Mars."


	2. Good Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Charlie.

A low moan ripped from her throat as he entered her. Slowly. Deliberately. Her walls ached, desperate for movement that no amount of pawing and whimpering would give. Kunzite was a mountain between her legs, unwilling to yield, his penis firm within her folds. She unquivered her lips and met his gaze with a hardness of her own. He meant to trade business for her pleasure.

"What do you ask of me," Venus stated, clenching around him as a warning. He remained unmoved.

"Your Inner Guard, Mars, burnt my general," He answered plainly.

"What of it?" She replied coolly. And then she felt it, his cock rescinding. "Is this the game you're going to play?" She hissed clamping down with all her might.

Kunzite thrusted back in with sudden urgency, eliciting a sharp gasp from the blond Guardian below him. "My general, your Guardian," he said simply.

She shuddered, feeling him throb deep within her. "If I said I would speak with her?" Venus ventured with a small pout. She was answered with another thrust. Slower, deeper. Her thighs squeezed at his waist as she moaned.

"I would be much obliged," he whispered as he started to set their pace.

*****

“You want to what?” Jadeite gaped, standing at the threshold of Mars’ private chambers.

“SHHHHHH” She hissed, feeling her face flush to her hairline, quickly pulling the young general inside and closing her doors with a hurried click. “Do you want everyone to hear?!”

Jadeite mused for a second with a tilt of his head, “Well, if that’s what you wish.”

Mars could feel her eye twitch, cursing Venus under her breath. She had caught her leader the day before lounging like a puddle amongst her cushions. Thinking it an invitation, Mars stooped over to kiss her on the lips. The blonde obliged, but held a hand out, “I’m feeling a bit sore, I rode rather hard this afternoon.”

“Rode?” Mars questioned, kneeling beside Venus, stroking her arm in comfort. “Rode what?”

“More like who,” Venus replied, giggling. She playfully slapped Mars’ arm as a dark shadow spread across her Guardian’s violet eyes, “Don’t give me that look.”

Mars’ face puckered. “Is he really worth it?”

“He really is that good.”

Mars coughed, flushing as the silenced lingered between her and Venus’ widening grin, “Well, what is it like?”

“Perhaps you should try it some time,” Venus encouraged with a wink, “I’m sure Jadeite would be more than willing-- Oh! But please try not to not burn him. Again.”

“Look, I won’t say no,” Jadeite corrected thinking he gave the wrong impression, holding up his hands in a protective stance just in case, “But are you sure this is what you want?”

“NotthatIdon’tthinkyoudon’tknowhatyouwant,” He stumbled seeing her eyes flash like an erupting flame, “I meant more that, you didn’t seem keen on me, what changed your mind?”

Mars sighed, relinquishing herself to a heap on her cushions, she could see Venus still winking back at her. “Perhaps I was too harsh,” she answered honestly, “I live in a court of women and sisterhood, men are a novelty.” Jadeite only nodded as he lowered himself onto the other side of the cushions mounded neatly on the marble floors.

“I have heard of what men and women can do, when they are alone,” She said quietly, feeling her skin heat again, tucking her hands beneath her, “and I am curious, if this is the only chance I’ll have to know.”

Jadeite’s fingers lightly touched her arm sending a shiver down her spine, “Well, let’s give you that chance.” He moved closer, slipping an arm around her waist, his free hand reaching up to her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. Mars pushed against his chest, falling unwittingly onto the floor.

“Except kissing,” she shrieked, covering his lips with her fingers, “That is intimacy. This is, is-- for knowledge. Yes.” She nodded her head vigorously.

Jadeite’s brow furrowed, “That sounds a bit like Mercury, but I respect what you want.” He pulled back in to nibble at her ear, “For knowledge, of course.”

It wasn’t long before her night dress was pooling at her waist, the flimsy straps little match for Jadeite’s eager hands and her own building needs as her pale arms pulled themselves right out and rested neatly on his neck. Her body laid among the cushions, back arching against the soft fabrics as he firmly grasped a breast in his hand, thumbing the stiffened peak, the other nipple firmly in his teeth.

His free fingers coaxed quivers from her cunt as he moved them slowly up her slit, letting her wetness guide them across her clit before removing them all together and starting the ascent once more. She shuddered, pulling up her skirt and hooking a leg around his waist to open herself more fully to him.

“Yes?” he murmured into her breast.

“Just, helping,” she gritted as she felt her clit throb from another pass.

“With what?” his boyish face cracked a bit as he stopped to circle the tips of his fingers on the top of her mound.

“You know exactly what!” she growled, heat rising from her skin.

“Rightrightright,” Jadeite answered quickly, plunging a finger deep inside her. He was rewarded with low moans as he pumped each finger, one at a time, before settling on his long center finger.

“Oh, ohhhh!” she belted as his ring finger joined inside of her, sweeping her vaginal walls with two firm digits.

Jadeite lapped at her nipples, continuing to pump relentlessly as she quivered beneath him, “Mmm, just as I thought,”

“Thought what?” she asked between pants, pushing her long dark hair away from her face.

“If you would fit nicely in my hand” he paused, flicking his fingers inside of her as she gave an approving noise, a slight smile spreading across her lips. “And I appear to be right.”

“Kiss me,” Mars answered quietly, cupping his face to look at her, “And take me fully as you do.”

“As you wish,” he grinned, gently pulling himself out from her. Her throaty protests quickened the remove of his clothing, throwing them into a heap over his shoulder until he was left nude, pale lamplight warming the paleness of his skin. His penis throbbed between his thighs as he carefully extracted the last of Mars’ gown from her body, his fingers grazing against her hips coaxing another moan.

He lowered himself near her entrance, holding her up firmly to kiss her as she requested, slowly pushing the head of his cock inside her. She gasped between his lips as he entered her fully, ballsack resting on the edge of her ass. The quivers of her vagina nearly brought him to climax as his buried his lips firmly into hers, squeezing his eyes shut in silent prayer of making it at least a little longer.

“Are you okay?” She whispered pulling away, noticing the grimace on his face.

“Too okay,” he assured, opening one pale blue eye to see her worried look. “I just need a moment to adjust.”

“Adjust to?” Mars quizzed, lifting her hips up to rest her legs around his waist, “Does that help?”

Jadeite gasped, “Too much helping!” doubling over and heaving into her shoulder. She froze in shock. “If I may be honest, you feel so good wrapped around me that-- I’m afraid I’ll come inside you at any moment.” He nuzzled his face further into her hair, hoping to conceal his embarrassment.

Mars giggled, the tinkling of her laugh, almost like bell chimes, her body relaxing as she wrapped her arms about his slender frame. “I understand such passion, I have been there many times before.”

She kissed his forehead to put him at ease, his head rising to meet her look, “Touch me. Tease me. Whatever you will of me until you’re ready to continue.” She leaned back against the cushions, “We have all night.”

“As you wish,” he replied huskily, drawing another long kiss from her lips as both hands rested on her breasts, nipples rolling between his forefingers and thumbs. Her moans muffled against his mouth as he continued until his hips began to naturally buck against her. Soon enough he was balanced on top of her thrusting deeply into her folds, her legs eagerly hooked behind his back to help drive him further inside.

Panting and moaning mixed in the air as Mars could only ask him to quicken his pace as she reached down to rub her clit, her other hand already firmly grasping her breast. “Shall I slow down to make this all night, as you said?”

Mars could only shake her head, “I cannot wait any longer, ever since you slid inside of me,” she panted feeling Jadeite quicken at her encouragement. She bit her lip, turning her head to admit her true desire away from his eyes, “I haven’t felt so filled before, I want to come with you inside me.”

He kissed her cheek and gave her a crooked smile, “I want you to come on me as well,” and pushed himself up to allow him better control of his thrusts. He moved his own thumb to her clit, freeing her hands to play with both her breasts, rubbing it intently as his cock slid in and out of her with ease, his balls padding her butt with each push.

She withered against him, feeling all the sensations of stroking and rubbing build at her center until a fateful stroke from his penis sent her on edge, calling out to the goddess as he continued to pump into until her climax finished, finally letting himself go with his own call of her name. They laid for some time, in a heap of limbs and pants, until he withdrew, causing a slight gasp to escape her from the feeling of his penis moving against her sensitive folds.

Mars found herself tucked into his arms, nuzzled on the cheek with his nose. She pushed back curly strands of his blond hair to take a better look at his face. “Yes?” he asked sleepily, peering up at her hazy gaze.

“Next time I would like to try being on top.”

Jadeite grinned, “As you wish.”

*******

BONUS:

Mercurian fingers traced the curve of his neck, the length of his collar bone, leaving a trail of cold that made him shudder. "I need...I need to know--" he stammered, throat hoarse, grabbing at her waist.

The princess gave a small smile, "What may I teach you, Zoisite?"

"I need to know," he repeated, pushing her beneath him, breathing into her ear. She shuddered as he reached for the folds of her dress. "If you," he whispered, pushing a slender finger insider her, "are just as cool as your touch."


End file.
